Dirty Little Secrets
by xTheSpiderFairyx
Summary: After Lord Voldermort has been killed Harry and Draco are finally friends, and finally become more then friends. But little does Harry know that Draco has a secret of his own... a secret that may change Harry's life forever.


** FLASHBACK**

Lord Voldermort had Harry pinned against a wall, a wand pressing at his neck. He was talking to him, taunting him, the dark mark was above their heads. He pushed the wand hard into Harry's neck,

"Now you'll get what you deserved seventeen years ago Potter... a death like your parents had..."

"AVADA----"

I raised my wand, "ACCIO WAND!" I yelled, and Lord Voldermort's wand came flying at me. The diversion was just enough for Harry to hit the Dark Lord with the killing curse. After a few moments he turned around, looking at me.

"_Draco!"_ he asked.

"Hello Harry." I smirked. "...It's been ages."

"Did you just... did you really... gods Draco, did you just help _me _kill Voldermort?"

"That I did Potter."

"But... why?" he asked, stunned.

"Because _Lord Voldermort _has cursed my family and I far more then he should of. You don't mess with the Malfoys." I looked down upon my former masters lifeless corpse... gods, he had done so much shit to me. He deserved death... I spat on him. "Good riddance, _my master._"

** END FLASHBACK**

After I had helped Harry kill Voldermort we developed a fast friendship. Soon we were sharing a home. Harry had left for New York for two weeks, he had a meeting with Remus Lupin, our old professor, his Dad's old mate, and a werewolf...

"_Honey,_ I'm home." Harry laughed at himself.

I walked to the doorway, hands on my hips, glaring at him, and giving him the famous Malfoy smirk. _"Sweetheart,_ take your shoes off, I've just vacuumed." I sneered slightly.

We both lost it at this point. Laughing, i opened my arms to my friend, he crawled into them and I hugged him tightly. Breathing in deeply I inhaled his scent, apples and cinnamon. I nuzzled into his neck. I could hear the blood pumping through him. I pulled away slightly, my arms around his neck.

"Gods Harry, I missed you so much." I kissed him on the cheek.

Yeah, he was only gone for two weeks. But, being home without Harry, wasn't being home at all.

"I missed you too Drake." He smiled. "But, I did bring you back something from New York." He held out a bag. Inside of it was a box of chocolates, a teddy bear, and a black silk button up shirt.

"aw Harry, I love it! ...all of it." I smirked.

"Come on now, I've waited all this time to see you in that damn shirt, put it on!" he laughed.

"Ok, ok!" I yelped.

I unbuttoned the shirt I had on and threw it on the couch. (I couldn't help but noticed the smile on Harry's face when I did this...) I took the silk shirt out of the bag and put it on, buttoning it up. "wow." Harry smiled. He ran his hands up my chest. I gasped as his hand ghosted over my nipple. "Oh, what was that? huh?" he smirked, laughing. His laughter was the only thing that kept me from ripping his clothes off right then and there.

"Earth to Draco... Come in Draco... Do you copy?" Harry called. "you ok?" he asked in an almost scared voice. (I was thinking too hard again... I must have been zoning.)

"uh, yeah." I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"what were you thinking about? ...you sexy little beast." he laughed.

"you." i answered honestly.

"what about me?" he asked suspiciously, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"oh nothing much... just the usual, trying to decide if I should kiss you or not."

"...are you serious?" he looked shocked.

"dead serious... Harry, you do know... how I feel... don't you?"

"no."

"let me show you then..." i whispered. I pulled him close to me, my face was inches from his, then instinct kicked in. O took a deep breath and placed my lips on his. Gods... his lips were soft. Softer then I'd imagined. I moved my hand up and caressed his cheek with it. After a few moments of our lips touching innocently, I pulled away and looked at Harry, his eyes were still closed. Gods... I had done it wrong.

I looked away. Then Looked back. "Say something." I murmured.

"...gods Draco. What took you so long?" his eyes were now open, and he was smiling. He opened his arms wide and wrapped me in them, stroking my hair. I could once again hear the blood running through his veins. I wrapped my arms around him. After a few minutes of sweet innocence Harry pulled away slightly and crushed his lips into mine. I didn't know who it was, but someone made a mewing sound. It was probably me. I nipped at his bottom lip softly, asking him for permission into his quarters. He obliged and opened his mouth ever-so-slightly. He met my tounge in the middle and caressed it with his own tounge. I explored every inch of his mouth. Tasting everything that I could, taking it all in. In the meantime Harry was moving his hand down my back, eventually resting it on my bum, it felt perfect there, so innocent, so right. Our tounges were fighting for domanence at this particular point. I think Harry was winning. We eventually slowed the kiss into tiny pecks on each others lips until we pulled away, trying to catch our breath.

After a minute or two passed of us staring at each other Harry spoke... "Lets go to dinner. I'll take you to that little Italian restaurant you love so much... it can be our... first date?" he questioned with a smile.

"Lets" I smiled back at him, taking his hand in mine, and at this point in time, i realized something. After all the years that I loathed him, and after all the fights, all along I had known that I was in love with him, and that above all, was why I loathed him. I begun to see how all of the events blended together, like a painting, or a story, and I saw light at the end of the tunnel. For once in my life, I felt hopeful about something. I felt hopeful, that Harry and I, would be together for a very long time.

Dinner was great, we were at my favorite table, the one by the fire. We held hands over top of the table. It felt good to see that everyone was looking at us, like we were just any other couple. For once scence I had come out, I felt proud about my sexuality. It was wonderful. We shared our feeling to each other there. It turned out that all along Harry had been waiting for me to be ready, and that he too had felt the same intensity that I had. I felt so special when he told me this. After dinner we walked home in the moonlight, holding hands, occasionally kissing. Once we got home we layed down on the bed, and just cuddled. Just feeling close to each other, exploring our possibilities. It was great to just lay with a guy, and know that he didn't expect anything out of it. To just cuddle, just for the hell of it. We eventually fell asleep in each others arms. It was a night that I will always remember.


End file.
